


A toutes ces années manquées

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Steve voudrait s'excuser auprès de Peggy pour toutes ces années manquées, mais il n'existe qu'une seule bonne manière de le faire.





	A toutes ces années manquées

**Author's Note:**

> Un Steve/Peggy écrit du POV de Steve. Le texte vient clore l'histoire de Steve et Peggy d'une manière un peu joli. Je voulais l'écrire depuis un moment, les Nuits du FOF m'en ont donné l'occasion avec le thème _Promesse_. Se déroule après CATWS. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont réalisés par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Steve se dandine devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il fait un pas en avant, mais recule tout aussi vite. Il ne devrait pas être là, il n'a rien à faire là. C'est une erreur.

Il se retourne pour quitter les lieux au plus vite et oublier cette stupide idée qui lui est passé par la tête – lui et ses conneries de sens de l'honneur.

Il percute alors quelqu'un sans s'en apercevoir et plus vite qu'il ne lui faut pour réfléchir rattrape la personne avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Sharon lui sourit, un peu gênée.

– Tu t'apprêtais à te défiler, _Captain_ ?

_Oui._

Il fait non de la tête.

_Ce n'est pas beau de mentir_ , il entend sa mère le lui rappeler. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause cette fois – c'est toujours pour la bonne cause.

Son amie s'apprête à entrer dans l'hôpital, mais s'arrête entre les portes coulissantes lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas suivie.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il soupire :

– Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, Sharon. Pour commencer, je n'aurais jamais dû la revoir. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et … ce n'est pas très sain. Elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe, ça doit la perturber. Non, vraiment, Sharon, il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas y aller.

Elle le fixe, les sourcils froncés, plutôt mécontente et lorsqu'il la voit comme ça il se dit que, vraiment, elle ressemble à sa tante – mais elle n'est pas elle, elle ne le sera jamais.

– _Captain Rogers_ , une vraie tête de pioche. J'espère que tu plaisantes.

– Plaisanter ?

Elle s'avance vers lui et lui prend les mains. Il a un geste de recul, par réflexe.

– Elle t'a cherché pendant des années. Elle était si triste de se dire que jamais tu n'as pu profiter de la vie. _Steve_ , elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que tu es venu la voir.

Il baisse la tête, gênée. Il préfère se dire que c'est faux, que lui, petit gars de Brooklyn, il n'a pas pu marquer à ce point Peggy Carter.

– Son infirmière m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant que lorsque tu es venu la voir. Ça lui a fait tellement plaisir.

– Mais je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle attende chaque jour que je revienne parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Sharon souffle, agacée cette fois-ci.

– Elle ne se souvient plus de tout. Entre temps, elle a oublié que tu étais venu, mais ça se voit, sur son visage, que quelque chose a changé. Elle semble apaisé et … quand tu reviendras, si tu décides de revenir, ça lui donnera à nouveau le sourire.

Sharon le plante à l'entrée, comme le crétin qu'il est. Elle passe les portes sans l'attendre, mais lui lance tout de même avant de disparaître un :

– Je ne t'oblige à rien, je comprends après tout, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ma tante.

C'est au tour de Steve de soupirer. Il reste droit comme un piquet sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital, incapable de prendre une décision.

– _Merde_ , lance-t-il.

Et il entend la satanée voix de Tony lui hurler un affreux _language_.

 

 

Il a tenu à faire les choses bien avant de revenir. C'est Sam qui a cuisiné pour lui, Natasha qui a choisi le costume qu'il porte, Sharon qui s'est chargée de la musique. Il a prévenu l'hôpital et a réussi, grâce à l'aide de Sharon, à négocier avec eux une soirée.

Lorsqu'elles entrent dans la petite pièce où il a tout installé – la table et les couverts, les assiettes déjà garnies, la bougie, un poil exagérée au coup de Sam, la musique en fond et les lumières tamisées – il se redresse maladroitement de toute sa taille et manque de faire tomber sa chaise.

Peggy éclate de rire, au bras de Sharon qui l'accompagne.

Elle porte une robe légèrement cintrée, souple qui doit être confortable. Les talons qu'elle a enfilé aux pieds ont bien perdu quatre ou cinq centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Ses cheveux, quoique devenus blancs, retombent toujours en de belles boucles sur ses épaules. Elle a encore cette moue amusée et un peu espiègle qui lui a plu dès le premier regard.

– Steve, l'appelle-t-elle. Tu es revenu.

Sa voix est tremblante et il peut voir ses prunelles briller dans l'obscurité.

Elle écarquille grand les yeux, lorsqu'elle comprend et se retourne brusquement vers Sharon.

– Non, non, non, dit-elle. Ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu m'aides à enfiler autre chose et à me recoiffer. Si tu m'avais dit que c'était un rendez-vous … _vite_ , Sharon.

– Mais Tata, tu es _parfaite_.

Steve s'avance vers elle sans plus attendre.

– Elle a raison, tu es parfaite, Peggy.

Elle le fixe alors droit dans les yeux et sur ses lèvres naissent ce sourire tendre que jamais il n'aurait cru revoir. Lui-même a du mal à s'empêcher de sourire – et retenir les larmes de couler aux coins de ses yeux.

Sharon s'éclipse discrètement et laisse Peggy entre ses mains.

Il la prend par le bras et l'accompagne jusqu'à son siège qu'il veut tirer pour elle, mais elle l'interrompt d'une main ferme – celle qu'il se souvient avoir serrée il y a soixante-dix ans.

– Je ne suis peut-être plus aussi jeune et fringante que lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, Steve, mais je sais encore m'asseoir toute seule.

Il rit et laisse faire, trop content de la retrouver.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as préparé le repas ? demande-t-elle en commençant à manger.

Il secoue la tête.

– Un ami l'a préparé pour moi, dit-il.

– Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, lâche-t-elle.

Elle est aussi vive que dans ses souvenirs, toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

Il peine presque à y croire. Il se sent si léger, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été, comme dans un rêve et en oublie ce qu'il y a dans son assiette. Le repas refroidit, mais il ne peut décoller son regard de Peggy.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, dit-elle, en lui serrant la main. Je ne ressemble plus à celle que j'étais.

– Tu es comme dans mes souvenirs, avoue Steve.

Elle devrait savoir qu'il ne sait pas mentir et qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué.

C'est à elle d'avouer cette fois-ci et il sait, en sentant sa main trembler dans la sienne qu'elle lui dit la vérité.

Il s'en veut encore de l'avoir blessée, de se dire qu'elle a souffert de ne l'avoir retrouvé après sa chute. Il ne peut malheureusement rattraper tout ce temps qui les sépare et parfois il aimerait se persuader qu'il aurait agi autrement s'il avait su, mais il ne peut en être sûr.

Alors il choisit d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Peggy mérite bien tous les remerciements du monde.

La musique change en fond et sans plus attendre il la prend par la main et la conduit au centre de la pièce.

La mélodie est douce et le chant langoureux. C'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre lors de leur rendez-vous.

Elle se colle à lui et serre ses bras autour de son torse. Il la guide pas à pas, doucement, sans geste brusque – il a eu le temps d'apprendre à danser, de ne plus se sentir si étranger dans son corps – et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle relève finalement les yeux vers lui.

– Steve, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela ?

– Je t'en ai fait la promesse, Peggy, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je souhaite te faire mes excuses. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui est arrivé.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle se serre à nouveau contre lui, plus fort, et il ne peut s'empêcher de déplorer les soixante-dix années passées.


End file.
